The mushroom fighters the game
The mushroom fighters the game is a flash game created by sean schemmel,it was put on the computer at march 17,2013. Overview Goku luigi and toad has to stop bowser and vegeta from destorying the earth,while bowser is being helped by many others villains. Main chararcters *Luigi *Goku *Toad *Bowser *Bowser jr *Vegeta *Furture trunks *Mario Enemies *Goomba[First world 2,4,6,8 worlds] *Koopa[First world 2,3,and 6,8 world] *Parachute koopas[First and 4,5,7,8 world] *Hammer bro[First world and 3,5,8 world] *Chain chomp[First world in the boss level and 8 world] *Shirft[2 world and 4 world] *Pirhanna plant[2 world and 4,5 world] *Shy guys[2 world and 5 world] *Fish[2 world and 3 world] *fire piranha plant[2 world and 4,6,7,8 world] *Boomrang bro[4 and 8 world] *Giant water spiders[4 world] *Hologram goku[8 world] *Hologram luigi[8 world] *Hologram toad[8 world] *Fire chomp[6 and 8 world] *Buzzy beetle[6 world] Enemies attacks Goomba hits to defeat:3 Goombas are the weakest of enemies in the games they only have two attacks bite and headbutt the bite does 0.3% of a chararcter's health and the headbutt does 0.6% of a characters's health. Koopa hits to deafeat:5 Koopa are the second weakest enemies in the game they have three attacks,the first attack is hit they punch the chararcter it does 0.4% of a chararcter health and the next attack is bump switch that hit you with their shell but not sliping across the screen it does 0.3% to health and the final attack is spin attack the koopa goes into it's shell and change up the speed and trys to launch it's self to make you fall on the ground but it only goes in one direction most they do this attack if you are surrounded by other koopa or other enemies,it does 0.7% of your health. Giant goomba Hits to defeat:10 These giant goombas are one of the biggest of enemies in the game they have four attacks:the first attack is heabutt they do a strong headbutt to stun you for 2 seconds it does 0.2% of your health,the second attack is bite they bite you taking 0.9% of your health,the third health is rushing headbutt they walk back two step and direct their head at you they charge the attack for 5 second can be easily dodge but if you get hit it will be 2% of health,the final attack is the strongest move they can do the ground pound they jump up in the sky 3 feet from the ground and cause a shockwave be be dodge if hit 5% of health. Hammer bro hits to defeat:12 The hammer bro does three attacks: one the hammer like the mario games they throw hammers at you not directly just maybe near you if hit cause 2% of health,the second is punch they are train to punch hard they hit only three times take 3% if hit,the final attack is kick they spin around once and kick from behind takes 3% of hit. Flying koopa hits to defeat:10 the flying koopa only has two attack they flap their wing causing a wind to blow at you making you fall cause 0.4% of health,the next attack is strike they hit you with their foot causing 0.7% of health. Category:Games Category:Real world